Joy, Scars, Love (Part 3)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Love (Part 2)


***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Chapter One

Doctor Kate entered Emily's hospital room at a fast pace after being paged. She heard the commotion down the hall and saw so many uniforms and badges that she wasn't certain what she would find.

"Doctor Kate I am so glad to see you." Maura said pulling her over to the bed where Emily sat waiting to be discharged.

"What in the holy heavens has gone on in here?"

"Emily needs to be moved to a secure place. I need to know exactly what is needed for her at the Ambassador's house so it can be provided."

"She needs months of quiet peaceful living but I can see this isn't going to be for my hard headed friend."

"Hey remember I still carry a gun for a living doc." Emily said in a grumble. "I hate doctors," was the whispered after thought.

Maura and Dr. Kate both laughed.

"Well Ms. Emily seems you are not the only one who carries a gun, since I have been assigned to your care at the Ambassador's house."

"Great I have to suffer in more ways than one." The brunette grumbled again under her breath.

"May I speak to you privately Dr. Kate?" Maura asked motioning to the bathroom which was the only space not occupied by a badge at the moment.

After closing the door she explained, "I was the one who asked for your personal services doctor. I am going to have to go on a necessary journey and you're the only one I trust with her and the baby's care. I would also like you to spend some time with our four year old daughter Chessie. She and Emily went through a horrible trauma within the last six weeks and I know both are suffering night terrors. I was hoping you might know of someone that Chessie could speak to. Unfortunately Emily will probably take it out on you since she will try and not sleep while I'm gone and she will not talk with anyone."

"I see you need someone who isn't afraid of her guns."

"Well yes in a matter of speaking. She is going to be at a house she absolutely hates with her mother who is a stressor for her. She is just now processing the trauma of the last six weeks and I will be in another country on a serious endeavor. I would love to come back to her in one piece. She cannot handle the loss of another child."

"I see I was right about this one having many layers. I also know you two have met Vivah through Samadhi (seventh chakra). I know my culture would only believe this to happen between a male and female but looking at the two of you the Unio Mystira is there so strongly."

"You are Hindu and read auras I see."

"I am a scientist but I was brought up Hindu and yes I read auras. It is a gift I have had since I was a child."

"That explains why you called Emily my wife even though we haven't formally vowed."

"Maura you two are one soul and need no vows but you have vowed to each other in every life that you two have travel together in. You seek each other out. The fates have blessed your faithfulness to each other and now have asked your love to save others from their own hatred. You will come back to a healthy wife and daughters."

"Daughters"

"Yes trust me the aura of your unborn daughter shows the brightness of being a divine gift. Now go do what is necessary and come back to your soul mate and have peace."

"Thank you Dr. Kate. We need you to discharge her tonight so we can get her to the Ambassador's house."

"I know, I have already ordered all the equipment needed for her stay there and I will arrive tomorrow around noon. I have to finish up things here before taking over sole care of your wife. I also understand all she can keep down right now is peanut butter and jelly."

"Yes that is all she could keep down in school when she arrived in such bad shape years ago. I believe it's a comfort thing."

"Well she will be on an IV still and I will start vitamins and iron supplements if necessary tomorrow for the baby's health as well."

"Do whatever you need to. I know Elizabeth will support you a hundred percent and feel free to enlist her help if my love gets stubborn."

"It is a pleasure serving you two. I have rarely seen Samadhi and I must admit it is very beautiful and amazingly bright in you two. Be safe and may Tara be with you on your journey."

"Thank you, yes may the goddess of peace and protection be with me and also with you as you try to heal Emily."

Maura never turned down words of peace. She knew in many ways humans all look for the same love and a sense of purpose just in different ways. She thought how odd that she even prayed herself to a higher being and it sent Sister Kate in a form of a Hindu doctor this time to Emily instead of a Catholic Sister. Smiling she looked up and said to the air, "Thank you God, you truly are strange but I have to agree with my wife you are love."

XXXXX

Morgan drove the ladies to the Ambassador's house and was met by a huge dark man that Emily smiled at and allowed him to carry her to the room where there was a nurse ready to start an IV and give her medicine.

She was exhausted but wanted to see Declan and Chessie before she was given anything. JJ went and gathered the children to see her.

"Madre… Madre" Chessie came yelling across the room.

"Inside voice," Emily reminded the four year old.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too my sprog."

"Nonna, let's me sleep with her in a big bed but I can come and sleep with you instead if you want me to."

"Well I would love that but I'm afraid all this equipment that I have to have right now will keep you awake and I bet nonna will miss you sleeping with her."

"Okay I'll sleep with her but will you read me a story before bed?"

"Sure love, go pick one out and bring it back here and I will read it to you."

The little girl went running to where she kept her valued books to choose one from.

Declan came in and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you really coming to live with us?"

"Yes son it's time we are a family. Are you okay with that?"

He smiled and had a tear on his cheek. She pulled him into a hug, "I love you Declan. You have always been my son and now you will wear my name or so I am told."

"Nonna said it was okay. You're not mad are you?"

"No… I'm not mad. I'm over whelmed with joy that you want to be my son in name as well."

Chessie returned and both she and Declan crawled into the bed with her to hear _Where the Wild Things Are_ by Maurice Sendak. "What an appropriate a story," she thought.

Chessie was fast asleep by the end of the story and Declan was yawning. Jane was sitting in a chair watching the homey scene unfold when Emily motioned her over to take a sleepy four year old to her grandmother's room. Declan kissed Emily goodnight and followed behind Jane to go to his room.

"You are going to make a fabulous mother dear."

"I hope your right mother. I have so many things I still do not know or understand."

"Emily dear no one would have children if they waited to know or understand. You will have to suffer the same fate as us all, trail by fire."

"Well aren't you just full of cheery news."

"You will be a great mother. Just remember to let them into your heart. That's where I failed you."

"You haven't failed mother. I'm just not sure how to act right now. The one thing that never changed in my life was you and now you are totally different."

"Let's just take it a day at a time dear." She said hugging and kissing Emily on top of her head.

XXXXX

"Tadiyass Zelalem."

"Tadiyass Dr. Isles, we can speak in English."

"I thought you only spoke Amharic. That was all you spoke when I met you in Ethiopia."

"Yes ma'am I was on a mission at that time."

"Let me guess, you were there to make sure of my safety."

"Yes"

"Does she know about Ian?"

"Yes ma'am she knows."

"Is that why he was never been caught by Interpol?"

"I do not know ma'am."

"How did you meet her?"

"She visited during one of our droughts. I had lost my family and was living on the streets. I was ten and she saw me begging then getting beaten by some older boys. She took me to a church/school and paid for my care until I was eighteen. I owe her my life."

"She would disagree I'm sure."

"No Dr. Isles I saw many things growing up and I know her love and mercy saved my life."

"So you repay her by doing things."

"No I could never repay her. I offer her help in helping others. Now you were a special case though. I watched over the love of her life while you helped others."

Maura thought how weird it was hearing this man speak of her being someone's life's love, since when she met him Ian was the love of her life so she convinced herself at the time. Being so hurt and bitter from losing Emily she wanted to love Ian but really now with hind sight she knew she never could have stayed with him it wasn't right. No one has ever felt right but Emily.

"Amah-sigah-nalu Zelalem"

"You are welcome Dr. Isles and it is Z-man."

"Emily named you that didn't she and it is Maura please."

"Yes Maura she named me Z-man like a super hero she said. But we both know who has the super powers don't we?"

Maura just smile at her old friend and left to find JJ.

XXXXX

Jane was walking down the hall with Chessie fast asleep in her arms and realized she had no clue of where the Ambassador's bedroom was. She was really glad when Angela came around the corner.

"Ma… Do you know which room is the Ambassador's?" She whispered trying not to wake the sleeping four year old.

"This way Jane" She said motioning her down the hall.

They opened up the double doors to a massive room that could be their living room and den put together.

"Wow!"

"Shhh… ma"

"Sorry this room is almost like a house."

Jane placed the little girl under the covers and lay down beside her until the Ambassador could come not wanting her to wake up. Angela sat down in a chair facing them so they could whisper chat.

"Ma I think I've put my foot in my mouth with Maur."

"Why?"

"I called Emily a train wreck that sucks everyone up in her drama."

"Oh" She said looking like crap you didn't. "What did she say?"

"She slapped me."

"Honey I have never seen two people more in love than those two. She probably couldn't help it."

"I've only ever seen Maur slap Emily."

"Well you're in good company then." Angela said giggling.

"Ma…"

"Sorry… she has slapped one other person that I know of."

"Who"

"She slapped Detective Crowe when he was making fun of you shooting yourself just after it happened."

"I never heard about that."

"Well Detective Korsak told me that she gave him a right cross and that he didn't press charges because he didn't want anyone to know that "The Queen of the Dead" had given him a fat lip."

"You know he never has said two words to me since then."

"I guess he was afraid Dr. Isles would slap him again."

They both giggled at the thought.

XXXXX

Maura and JJ met at Emily's bedroom door.

"They say great minds think alike." JJ said smiling.

"I agree."

They made it just in time to witness the sweet moment of the Ambassador hugging Emily. They stayed in the shadows until the moment was over and Elizabeth was heading out.

"Goodnight ladies make sure she sleeps and is comfortable please."

"Goodnight Elizabeth we will see you in the morning." Maura said with a smile.

JJ walked over to the bed, "You have had a very active night you think you might need to sleep there sometime soon?"

"Jennifer." She said with a voice of playful warning.

Maura came over and took the shot from the nurse's hand, "I'll administer it. Go take a break we will be with her for a few more moments."

"Yes ma'am thank you."

They waited for the nurse to leave before continuing the conversation.

"JJ… will you mind staying with Emily tonight? I need to go and pack for our travels."

"Maura… where are my guns and badge?" Emily asked.

"They are in the gun safe at my house love."

"Please bring them to me. I need them here tomorrow."

"Emily we have you protected you do not need your guns." JJ said with an upset tone.

Maura looked at Emily and shook her head in understanding and gave her the shot.

"Okay habibiy you behave yourself tonight and I will stay with you tomorrow night." She said kissing Emily slowly and with so much love from her heart.

"JJ… take care of her. You will have about thirty minutes before she goes out on you." Maura said hugging her then leaving to look for Jane.

"Jennifer"

"So this is your bedroom Ms. Prentiss?"

"Yeah it is."

"Quite impressive I must say. I believe my childhood home could fit in here almost."

"Well it's not as big as I thought it was at five. It still has that big empty feeling to it so can you help me out with that?"

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"I believe crawling in here with me might help."

"Emily I would absolutely love to but I'm feeling awkward about all of this."

"I know. In the morning I will tell everyone part of the story. I know I will have to explain further to you but trust me for right now. I need tonight to tell you things about the mission that you will need to know."

"I trust you with my life Emily and I even trust you with my heart as much as I possibly can."

"Come here love let's talk before Maura's medicine hits me. There are sweats and t-shirts still in the burro over there."

JJ relented taking her jeans off so she could change, "Burro? Who calls it a burro anymore?"

"Rich people smart ass."

They laughed as she crawled into bed with Emily.

"Now you will have Z-man as your strong back up and Hotch as your partner but the ace is that my operative has met Maura before."

"You two never cease to amaze me."

"Well we have had a rich past even though it was brief. Z-man and Maura know each other too. I am sure she has already spoken with him. Trust him no matter what Jennifer he will get you all home safely."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"You three, Hotch and my operative are the only ones who will know this part of the operation for safety reasons."

"I trust you Emily."

"I love you Jennifer never doubt that."

"I don't but I am confused. I believe Maura even loves me in a strong way. I just have never experienced anything like this."

"I know it's unusual and most humans never attain it or even give a try at understanding it but I promise we will explain it all to you after this emergency is over. What I tell everyone tomorrow will help in giving you some pieces of the puzzle but right now I am drifting out. Let's just have Paris; we will need the strength from it for the next few days."

"Goodnight… Em I love you."

XXXXX

Maura found Jane with Angela as they came out of the Ambassador's bedroom.

"Jane can you take me to my house, I need to pack for my travels and we need to talk."

Glancing at her mother, "Yeah I'll take you. Do you need anything else from Maur's ma?"

"No I'm good. I'm going to go and check on Declan then I'm going to bed. This has been one heck of a day." She said hugging both of them.

"Goodnight Angela."

"Goodnight ma… I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight girls."

They rode with Morgan to Maura's house. Hotch wasn't taking any chances with anyone after the hospital incident. Everyone was to tag team with a FBI agent anywhere they went until answers were had as to who was behind what happened.

"So you were Emily's partner?" Jane asked.

"We still are. I know she always has my back like I have hers."

"I get that."

Jane continued the small talk banter with Morgan. They both could see that Dr. Isles was a thousand miles away in thought and decided to let her finish those thoughts until reaching her house.

"We are here Maur."

She looked up coming into focus to the present moment. Morgan took the lead with weapon drawn even though the house had been protected by Boston PD. He wasn't taking any chances of being blindsided. He and Jane swept the house and found it clear.

"I'm just going to wait here on the sofa while you ladies do whatever you need to."

"Thank you Agent Morgan. We will only be a few moments. I have to gather somethings for our journey."

"We will be about two hours. I've seen her pack before; the shoes alone will take an hour." Jane said rolling her eyes

Morgan laughed knowing what she said was probably true.

Opening the door to her bedroom Maura spun around and engulfed Jane in a massive hug that caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have slapped you. It's like a reflex that I can't help sometimes. I know you are just concerned for my welfare."

"Maur… I'm sorry I had no right to call Emily a train wreck, especially since I'm the biggest train wreck in your life."

"No you are my best friend who has a big heart and doesn't think through things before jumping off bridges."

"Oh… you got jokes now do ya Dr. Isles." Jane said as she started tickling the woman in her arms.

"Stop it Jane."

"Who's going to make me?"

Maura reached up and pulled Jane's head towards her and kissed her. Jane stopped the tickling and pulled her closer into the kiss. They broke apart looking into each other's eyes.

"Well that stopped me in my tracks I'll give you that."

"I'm sorry Jane I just needed to express my sorrow and love to you. Forgive me."

"I didn't complain but it's still not there Maur and what about Emily?"

"That kiss had nothing to do with her. It wasn't even a sexual invitation. It was a release of pent up emotions and a need of connection."

"You know what's weird?"  
"What?"

"I actually understand that and it did exactly what you intended it to do. God you two are changing us all into aliens."

"Jane"

"Okay now that all is forgiven let's get you packed safari woman."

"Oh… I can use those new boots and hat."

"Two hours my ass we will be here four." Jane said under her breath as she smiled and headed behind Maura to her closet.

Chapter Two

Maura walked into Emily's bedroom at 6am planning to wake the women up for the 8am meeting with the team and to give Emily her medicine so the nurse wouldn't have to fight with her.

She walked over to Emily and rubbed her back while kissing her head. "Morning love it's just me. Would you like a sponge bath?"

"I would like some coffee but that's not going to happen."

Maura smiled knowing each grumble was a sign she was healing. "I believe I could get you some tea."

"Okay it's not the same but I will adapt. Could you bring me some toast too? I'm going to try and see if my stomach will hold something other than peanut butter."

Smiling Maura left to get tea and toast for all of them.

"Jennifer time to wake up"

No answer. She decided this time to just let the woman sleep for a while longer. She went to the dresser to get fresh sweats for the day and then made it to the bathroom without the nurse's help. She smile at herself in the mirror for the battle won but then noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She started to lift her shirt until she saw the green and yellow bruises then she saw the bite scars. She lost her balance as the flash back hit her and she screamed.

JJ was at the door in seconds flat beating the nurse who was already awake. "Em honey it's Jennifer I'm coming in."

She found Emily in the floor with her knees to her chin shaking.

Maura had also come running from the hallway and noticed Emily's shirt was lifted up and knew immediately what had happened.

"Jennifer she is in a flash back."

"Em it's me Jennifer."

Maura caught JJ's hand before she touched her. "She's not here right now touching her might cause her to fight and rip open her stiches."

"What do we do?"

"Turn the shower on."

"What?"

"The sound of the water will bring her back to a point we can communicate with her."

JJ turned the shower on full blast hoping she was right. Maura wetted a cloth with warm water and laid it gently across Emily's bare stomach.

"MAURA"

"Shh… We are here habibiy."

"JENNIFER"

"I'm here Em."

"SHOWER"

Maura lifted her up and walked her into the running shower with both being fully clothed.

JJ was puzzled, "Maura"

"Shhh… let the water calm her down. Our clothes can be removed later. "

Emily fell into Maura's arms and sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it love."

"NO"

"That's okay. We will stand here as long as you like. Can I start taking your clothes off though?"

A shake of the head yes was all she got. She slowly slipped the sweat pants off Emily handing them to JJ. She then just stood there holding her until Emily reached for her shirt hem. Maura took the lead and finished pulling the shirt off. Immediately she was in her arms sobbing and shaking again.

"You are so beautiful habibiy."

"How can you say that I have so many scars?"

"For every scar a life has been saved."

"Maura how can we leave with her going through all these bad flash backs?" JJ questioned.

"You have to go. You have to go!"

"Shhh… we are going love. But Jennifer has a point."

"Jane"

"What Em?"

"Get Jane in here."

JJ looked at Maura again puzzled at what was going on. Maura just shook her head yes to bring Jane in with them.

It didn't take long since Jane was guarding the door keeping three mothers from running in and checking on Emily.

"Jane can you step inside please, Emily has asked for you."

"Sure JJ."

"Ladies Emily is fine she just had some issues with her bandages that Dr. Isles is addressing. We will all be out in a few moments for the meeting down stairs. Please give us some room to get her out and dressed for the meeting."

"Are you sure she is okay JJ?"

"Yes Ambassador she is in good hands I promise." JJ assured the worried woman.

With that the room cleared out except for the nurse.

"She will need a new bandage I'm sure."

"I thought as much and here is a change of clothes for her just in case." The nurse said handing her the items.

"Thank you." JJ said closing the bathroom door behind her.

"You needed me Maur…"

Jane stopped dead in her tracts at the sight of Emily's back side. Maura caught her eyes and barely shook her head "no" trying to convey to Jane not to say a word about what she saw.

Emily pulled her head up from Maura's shoulder and motioned to the toilet seat and towels. JJ walked back in about the time they had gotten her to the seat and started drying her off.

"Here are some dry bandages and clothes."

"I have clothes behind you but I believe Maura might be able to use them." She said smiling at the woman drying her off. She then turned towards the door, "Jane I'm going to need your help while Maura and JJ are gone. They will worry and I can't have that and I can't have them not going."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to promise these ladies you will not let me out of your sight the whole time they are gone and I need to start doing UJJayi breathing techniques again to help with the flash backs. I know Maura has shown you these before."

"God yes many times." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"They work Jane. I hate them to but I can't have these two worried about me over there and I have to get the Falcon home."

"Who is the Falcon?"

"We will tell you after you get Garcia up here. It's time that Maura and I explained some things to you guys. Send the nurse in to help me habibiy so you can change into dry clothes."

Maura did as she requested happy to see that Emily was starting the journey back from the horror she had suffered.

Jane and Garcia entered the room to a fully dressed Emily and Maura. The doctor had gotten a piece of toast down Emily and half a cup of tea. She also started the IV that Dr. Kate had ordered which Emily had refused the night before. The nurse was excused for a break while the ladies talked so they could have total privacy.

"Okay I have gathered you all here to at least have part of the talk Maura and I promised we would have today." Emily said looking at Maura with a smile. "You all know that Maura and I meet in boarding school and fell in love.

What you do not know is we also said marriage vows to each other there. We gave each other wedding bands and everything. Sister Kate presided over our vows and she was the one who provided the silver wedding bands." Emily looked up to Maura to continue the story.

"She had us wear the bands on our thumbs opposite our dominate hands. She said it was for protection from what had happened to her and the love of her life and that a hand is almost helpless without a thumb and we were the same without each other.

JJ until you handed me the envelope from her safety deposit box I had thought Emily had forgotten our vows. Well really my bitterness wouldn't let me even consider she kept those vows all this time, until the moment I held the well-worn ring in my hand and I had no doubts anymore it was confirmed to my heart she wanted a life with me." Maura said looking at JJ with a smile remembering opening that envelope and the feel of the band in her hand.

"My marriage to Maura is why I never had a serious relationship. I loved Kia don't get me wrong but I wasn't in love with her. I tried to adopt Chessie without marrying her but it just wasn't happening as fast as she wanted. I also wanted to start a life with a family I could call mine without so many issues clouding everything when I returned back to London after the Hasting's thing. I knew I loved you Jennifer but your entire path is not with me and I've known this from the start." Emily said looking at her with hopeful understanding eyes.

"I also had trouble finding someone because my heart never stopped loving Emily even though I was angry with her." Maura added.

"That's why you never married Garret, Ian, or anyone else." Jane stated as a knowing more than a question.

"Yes no one measured up to her but you have run a close second just like Jennifer runs a close second to me. We both had issues of the heart when fate brought us back into each other's lives.

Now we know both you and Jennifer have had questions as to why we allow such closeness or freedom in expression of emotions to the two of you… especially if we are married. Well I am going to explain it to you the best I can.

Above anything Emily and I are soul mates. I want what is best for her and she wants what's best for me at all times. We will never question each other's loyalty or love. I have questioned the dynamic of our friendships with each of you though.

Garcia gave me the answer to those questions at the table that night in Washington after Emily and I danced the tango. She said "I do not have an ounce of Amazon blood in me but that is hot."

They all laughed remembering that night years ago.

"Well the Amazon nation was a tribe of warrior women who spent their lives loving women and only had relations with men to have children."

"Oh god here we go it is "Google mouth time." Jane said rolling her eyes.

JJ slapped her on the arm, "Shhh…"

"Thank you Jennifer. I realized that the Amazons always fought in pairs. They had a mate and a warrior mate. It is like you Jane; you have a boyfriend and a partner.

Now as I was thinking about this I realized that Emily and Jennifer are warrior mates. They go into battle and they know each other's moves but they also know each other's needs. Given the fact you two deal with human horror on a daily bases it make sense that you would need connection and warmth to bring back a sense of goodness to humanity. This is what I encouraged you two to do during the time both of you were in such dark places. I knew you needed each other to be able to make it through that awful time.

I will say this also, I know that you both still need each other in this same manner at times. This is why I invited you basically into my bed knowing that you respect our relationship and that you do not intend to take her from me, I know you also have and want another life with your husband and son.

The fact is that my love isn't going to stop chasing evil and I can't be there all the time to help keep the Abyss from starring into her soul and causing these damnable flashbacks. But if she is traveling with you I have peace that she will return to me in somewhat of an okay shape. You two are meant to help each other.

Now I am not naïve to think that there will not be times of physical contact because emotions and energy store up and need release. Emily knows that Jane is my warrior mate and we will hug, spend lots of time together and will have physical contact of some sort from time to time. The difference is the respect that all of us have for each other.

Neither Emily nor I want the other to suffer from the horrors we see. If a hug from Jane or a moment in her arms chases fear away then Emily will be grateful to her for giving that needed security, just like when you two are on a case together and one of you need a moment of contact then I am grateful that she has you and you have her. I would never want her going through something like what just happened alone.

Most couples do not achieve this trust or understanding with each other, this is especially true with men because they tend to be very territorial of what they perceive is theirs."

"Hold on a minuet. Are you in an open relationship… multi partner thing?" Garcia asked puzzled.

"No… they are loyal to each other but have understanding of circumstances. God I finally get it." Jane said shaking her head in amazement that she understood.

"Pen it's like you and Morgan kind of. Like that time you and Kevin fought and you got plastered and Morgan came over and watched movies with you then spent the night. Or even like the times you are upset or scared and he holds you. Morgan is there for you and meets a really personal need in you that no one else could."

"Okay I'm circling the same airport as you guys I think."

Maura smiled at the colorful woman in pink and green, "Penelope most everyone has a mate and what they do not realize is they have a warrior mate too. They normally call them best friends. It's someone who understands the personal struggle. Warrior mates come and go and are inter changed throughout life sometimes. The same is true with mates unfortunately but not with soul mates they are eternal."

"Yeah I get that but do warrior mates sleep with each other?"

Emily raised a hand to field this one, "The term best friend and even friend is used way to often in the wrong context. So many friends are just acquaintances. But to answer your question, most warrior mates have chemistry and some have affairs not understanding the dynamics of what is going on by crossing that line and then they can mess up their friendship permanently some times.

You have to understand the love between them can be as intense as a soul mate depending on the attraction and circumstances around them." Emily said while watching JJ's face. "But in that rare and beautiful case they both understand what is happening it is amazing. Understanding ones needs and supplying it with love is the best gift anyone could have. Notice I said love and not sex. It's what I have you have kind of thing. The best example I know of this is David and Jonathan in the bible.

A warrior mate is so close to a soul mate yet different in that a soul mate is eternal and has no boundaries but a warrior mate may have time limits and enforced boundaries placed by one or both parties."

"Can't a warrior mate be eternal as well?" JJ asked purposely looking at Maura afraid what her face would show to Emily.

"Like Emily said it depends on the people. Some find that the closeness is only for a season or an advent while others never lose the need or want of that warrior mate. The saddest of all scenarios is when only one needs or wants the closeness while the other moves on. The rejection of such can result in rage or self-destructive tendencies and almost always hurts future relationships of the one desiring the relationship to continue for a while."

"Okay we get it Yoda now tell us what happened with Sister Kate's love?" Garcia asked never one to forgo information.

"Forget Sister Kate who the hell is the Falcon?" Jane asked frustrated with all the emotional conversation. Feelings weren't her expertise and they really made her uncomfortable.

Maura smiled at the impatience. "Okay I believe we can answer both questions with one story."

Emily took a deep breath, "Sister Kate was born Desiree Chene who's family owned a dance studio. They weren't rich by any means but were a happy family until one day her older brother had an accident that claimed the life of a little boy. He became an alcoholic and was a troubled young man.

This all happened during Desiree's sixteenth year as she was becoming a popular dancer. She taught classes to help out the family and Adeline the daughter of one of the municipal council took dance lessons from her." Emily said looking to Maura to jump into the story.

"Well of course Desiree and Adeline fell in love over the year and half they were together. They planned on running away together at the end of the school year but Desiree wanted to get their wedding bands for a Christmas surprise for Adeline.

She went to a neighboring town to get them not realizing the owner of the jewelry shop was a close friend of both her parents and Adeline's. When the couple went to pick up the bands both parents met them coming out of the shop.

Adeline's father gave the Chenes' an ultimatum trying to forgo a scandal. Desiree could join the order of Sisters or he would make sure that her brother's accident would be looked into again and this time it would be vehicle homicide. She joined the order two weeks after the announcement of Adeline's marriage to an older man by the surname of Saqr from Iran which her father knew. Basically she sold off so no one would know she loved a woman.

Desiree became Sister Kate and was assigned to our school after a year of solitude. We met her in the first year of her teaching. After finding out about Adeline, Emily and I set out to find her that summer."

Taking her queue from Maura, Emily picked up the story. "We found her pregnant and alone living in another town. Her husband was away to Iran and she couldn't travel. As fate would have it we got to her the night she went into labor.

She had twins that Maura helped deliver but there were complications with the after birth and Adeline died. Saqr was told about the birth of his son but didn't know that he had a daughter that was his son's twin. He only knew of one child.

Adeline begged us to save her daughter. She said the man would molest her given a chance. So I took the girl out with the bloody sheets while Maura stayed with Adeline until the end. She gave Maura her silver band to give Sister Kate and told her to tell Desiree she would always love her and she would find her in the next life.

I took the child to my grandfather's vineyard that wasn't too far away where a couple who worked for him took her and raised her as their own. She was named Nathaline Lavine. I always loved that they called her a Christmas Vineyard.

I have been in contact with her most of her life. After college and the death of her mother she inquired of her birth mother. I felt she deserved to know the truth and she set out to find her brother. When she found him and saw all that her mother and we saved her from she came to me wanting to join Interpol. She has been an operative ever since."

"What happened to her brother?" Garcia asked.

"From what we know he is a part of the operation to acquire nuclear weapons for Iran. He is a very embittered man. It seems that Sqar gave him over to his sister to raise which she already had seven of her own. He was raised in a very fanatical Islamic house." Emily said with a look of failure on her face.

"It wasn't your fault and you saved one life." Maura said brushing her hand against her cheek trying to console her.

"I know but it still hurts to know what he could have been."

"Why do you call her the Falcon?" Jane asked.

"Sqar means falcon in Arabic." Maura answered.

"We need to get down stairs for the meeting with the rest of the team. I will ask that none of the information leave this room about the Falcon. Maura and I have several more things we want to share with all of you but time will help reveal a lot of it on its own."

Chapter Three

Leaving Emily and Maura alone for a few moments the three women made their way to the ballroom turned meeting room.

"Wow what a beautiful tragedy." Garcia said breaking the silence of the three.

"Well I understand now why Maura feels the need to go. I bet she met the Falcon when she went to visit Emily." Jane said trying to put the rest of the pieces together.

JJ remained silent far away in a deep world of thought. She understood the importance of their mission on all levels now yet she was having conflicting thoughts on the whole conversation. It was so much to grasp onto that she decided to shelve it until she could speak privately with Emily.

"Penelope to JJ… come in JJ."

"Oh… sorry Pen, what"

"I said Hotch just called and the Ambassador wants to see you and him in her study before the meeting. So you better hurry."

"Okay thanks Pen."

"Wow she was a thousand miles away."

"Yeah… but I get it Pen she was just handed a plate of I don't know what the hell to do with this followed up by a bowl of what does this translate into everyday living." Jane said looking at the back of the woman she was glad she wasn't at the moment.

XXXXX

"You ruined your Jimmy Choo's habibiy." Emily said smiling at Maura.

"I can always buy another pair. I only have one of you though."

"I love you Maura Isles." She pondered her words while looking into Maura's eyes, "Will you legally become my wife when you get back?"

"Emily Prentiss you're proposing to me again now?"

"Yes and badly from the sound of it, I just haven't got the time to charm you with all the romantic bells and whistles that you deserve. I love and adore you with every fiber of my being and I do not want to spend another moment not fully connected to your love."

"You know when you left and I was so heartbroken Sister Kate came and said that we would be together again that the bands would tell me when it was right. The moment I saw your band in that envelope I knew this was our time.

I will come back with the Falcon safely and we will be a family raising amazing children that will know so much love and joy. Yes… Emily Elizabeth Prentiss it would be my honor to marry you again."

They both wiped tears from the others eyes as they came together in a gentle kiss that seemed to seal their love in the halls of time where all love is recorded.

XXXXX

Jennifer entered the Ambassadors study and found that Hotch was already there.

"Yes Ambassador you requested my presence."

"When are you going to start calling me Elizabeth? You are important to my daughter so you are important to me."

"Yes ma'am my apologies. How may I help you Elizabeth?"

"That's better. I have here keys for you both for hotel rooms at the Ritz Carlton. I have had your families flown here so you can spend the night with them before the long journey you face."

"Oh my… that is so thoughtful of you." JJ said taking the key that was extended to her.

"Well I know if I were in your shoes I would love a few moments with my family. They will be at the hotel around 2pm but I told the desk to explain you wouldn't be arriving until 4pm. You can order room service or have diner in the restaurant if you like. Please charge it to the room. This is my gift to the two of you for all that you have done for Emily."

"Thank you Ambassador." Hotch said wiping his eye and coughing back his emotions.

"Yes thank you Elizabeth it will be very nice seeing our sons before we leave. Thank you so much." JJ said as she reached out and gave the woman a hug.

"Well I believe we have a meeting to attend." Hotch said trying to pull the emotions of the moment back in.

XXXXX

Emily walked into the meeting room and found JJ and Garcia chatting with Holly and Xandy.

"All that Bolshie you look like an all-night bender," Xandy said when she saw Emily heading her way.

"Love you to Xandy."

"All that boss."

"I'm well Holly thank you."

"OH my God!"

They all turned to see what had freaked Xandy out. Jane turned to look behind her as the room was looking at her.

"What are you people looking at?" Jane final asked when she realized it was her everyone was staring at.

"She looks so much like Kia at a glance." Holly explained for Xandy who was trying to recover from seeing the ghost of Emily's dead wife.

"Bloody hell is it doubles day?" Xandy said as a woman entered the room looking like Emily's twin. "She looks like you. Well when you are not looking like a ten day bender that is boss."

The woman came up to the brunette and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now we are kissing cousins."

"That will be the day Jaclyn and don't ever do that again." Emily growled out. "Why are you dressed that way?"

"Well with you out of commission I thought you would need a stunt double."

"Not this time Cat Woman."

"Pity I do you so well."

"In your dreams," she said as she motioned Jane to the side so she could speak with her in some privacy. "Jane we haven't had a chance to speak about this but with your tan skin and dark hair you could from a distance pass as Kia my deceased wife. That's why Chessie screamed when she first saw you on the plane."

"That explains a lot," she said as she noticed Maura entering the room.

The doctor headed for the group of ladies as Jaclyn smiled because she wasn't through having fun at Emily's expense. She came up to Maura and kissed her hoping to pass herself off as the other brunette.

Jane caught sight of it and pointed for them to head back over to the group. They were almost there when they heard Maura.

"Hello Jaclyn… Never do that again or you'll regret it."

"Well Emily mate I believe I might give a go of being like you for real and try the other side if she be an example of it."

"Clear off Jaclyn." Emily said sternly.

Maura reach up and pointed her finger at Jaclyn, "First of all it would take you years just to learn how to speak to a woman, secondly it would take you decades to learn how to touch a woman, and lastly it would take you centuries to learn how to make love to woman so she feels like a bag of popcorn that has no kernels unpopped…"

JJ almost chocked on her coffee while Garcia spit hers into the air. Jane just stood there with her mouth open like the rest of the women. Emily froze and turned red closing her eyes praying that this was all a bad dream that she would wake up from and laugh at.

"So my suggestion Jaclyn is for you to stick to what you know."

"Well it does seem she took after her father in many more ways than I thought." The Ambassador said as she passed by the group and heard the conversation.

Emily didn't turn around but just hung her head, "I know it was but please someone lie to me and say my mother didn't just pass by and say that."

"Sorry Emister it was your mother and she looked quite impressed with you." Garcia said smiling like a chesser cat.

Emily looked up to the ceiling, "Haven't I paid enough for everything?"

Morgan approached the group.

"Morning Princess you look like crap but at least you are getting some color back in your cheeks."

Emily stared Penelope down, "Garcia I swear to God if you open your mouth I will shoot you."

"You don't have a gun right now missy."

Emily pulled the small derringer out of her pocket that she was going to give Maura for her trip. Garcia ducked behind Morgan.

"Hold on now little momma, let's be reasonable." Derek said holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's not loaded but it can be." Emily said in a snarl.

"I think I'm going over to the testosterone section of the room, it seems to be a little safer. You are on your own baby girl." Morgan said leaving the ladies to work out their differences.

"So you're a little stud muffin with the ladies Em I get it and I promise your secret is safe with me." Garcia said holding her hands up in surrender.

Emily just growled at her.

"Come on Pen I believe there needs to be some distance put between you and Emily." JJ said pulling her best friend out of ear shod of the upset brunette.

"Okay but we need to talk later buttercup. You've been holding out on me on this whole popcorn thing."

Jane had mercy on Emily as well by pulling Maura over to the side, "What the hell Maur? You just embarrassed the crap out of her."

"I didn't know Elizabeth was behind us but I spoke the truth Jane. See no hives."

Laughing Jane just hugged her, "Popcorn?"

"Yes it was a good analogy."

"Wow," was all Jane could say.

Emily just took a deep breath and decided to start the meeting before anything else could happen. She signaled to Hotch for him to gather everyone.

"Okay everyone let's settle down and give Prentiss our attention." He said giving her the floor.

"Thank you Hotch and all you for being here. I want to especially thank those of you who decided to intervene on my plans to disappear off the face of the earth.

I can't say that I have recovered totally from all that happened in London but I am on the road to it. Now with that said, Maura come up here please, we would like to tell everyone something that has transpired."

Maura came and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist smiling.

"This woman in my arms is the love of my life. Yes I was married to Kia and I loved her but I wasn't in love with her because I had already vowed my heart to Maura years ago. This morning this beautiful woman agreed to marry me again legally this time."

Cheers went up in the room as Emily gave Maura a chase kiss.

"Emily…" Elizabeth said trying to get her daughters attention. "Pardon the interruption but I have something for you." She said as she approached her daughter.

Emily turned to her mother praying that this wasn't going to be an argument. "Yes mother."

"I have wanted to give this to you hoping you would marry Maura properly this time."

Elizabeth handed Emily a small but beautiful diamond engagement ring. "It was the one your father gave me when he proposed."

Emily took the ring from her hand like it was a fragile bird. She stared at it in the palm of her hand like it would fly away at any moment. Looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes she realized this was the first time she had ever felt a part of her mother felt accepted by her and loved. She squeezed her fingers around the ring and pulled her mother into a fierce embrace.

"Does this mean I'm invited to the wedding?" Elizabeth asked pulling back and wiping tears from her eyes trying to settle some of the emotions down.

"Yes mother I would love for you to come to my wedding." She said pulling her back into the hug and Elizabeth motioned for Maura to join.

"When is the wedding?" Garcia squealed as tears followed down her cheeks.

Emily looked up and said, "March 7."

The BAU team all looked at her with total understanding and smiled.

"What's Mach 7?" Jaclyn asked.

"That's the day Emily had to die to protect everyone she loved." Morgan said.

Maura looked at her and smiled in agreement, "March 7 would be a lovely day habibiy."

Emily smiled and placed the engagement ring above the silver band on her ring finger and kissed her again as the cheers rang out in the room.

"Okay let's get this mission done so the women can start planning a wedding." Hotch said trying to get things back on tract.

Chapter Four

Maura reminded Emily after the meeting that she needed to go and rest but she was having none of it. Instead she gathered JJ, Jane, and Garcia with her lap tops into what looked to be a workout room.

"Maura I need my guns."

"Emily…"

"Shhh…" Emily hushed JJ.

Maura handed Emily both of her guns from her purse. She smiled and took the ankle gun and started pulling the grip down to revealed two thumb drives and a key.

"You sneaky dog," Garcia said smiling.

"Garcia I need you to send this message at 11:13am then sign off. At 11:43am log back on for the reply and please bounce this off as many towers and confuse the hell out of where it's coming from."

The message read:

On my trip to the desert I saw an unfamiliar Black bird and an Indian Runner drinking from a watering hole. I must have traveled two days to have seen such. A vacation into the desert is a very hot endeavor. See you later my friend.

"Well that's encrypted." Garcia said flying over her keyboards to set up the bouncing process she would need. "Where is the link I'm sending this to?"

Emily handed her the first thumb drive. She handed JJ her ankle gun, "Here take this with you to secure the thumb drives The Falcon has."

"That's a really neat trick you have up you pants there Prentiss." JJ smiled as she took the gun.

"Well I do not like to reveal all my tricks at one time." She whispered back and laughed as she saw the small shiver in JJ's body.

Emily went over to a door and opened it with the key she had pulled from the gun. Behind it was a little room that looked like a keepsake room. She pulled two fencing swords and masks from a closet area.

"What are those for?" Jane asked.

Maura's face lit up when she saw the swords.

"Well JJ needs to see how Maura will react in a fight so you and I are going to show her right after they dance together."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"JJ you need to understand Maura's physical movements and she needs to see and feel how you will lead. Trust me dancing together will prove a lot."

"I've never led in a dance Emily."

"That's why I will be behind you for the first few steps till you get it and Maura is a great partner."

She hit a button and a soft ballad started while she came in behind JJ, taking Maura's hand with one hand and wrapping an arm around her waist Emily whispered, "Feel her presence and step forward. She will respond to your movements."

She did as she was told and soon the three were moving as one. Emily soon released JJ's hands and moved to the side as the two became one on the dance floor.

"Jane your next up"

"I'm not going there and I'm not dancing."

"No I meant you have worked with Maura on self-defense. JJ needs to see what all Maura knows and how she can handle herself in a one on one combat situation."

"What the hell Emily… what are sending her into?"

"I am sending her into a dangerous situation with the best trained agent and team that I know but they need to know her strengths and weaknesses since they haven't worked with her and she needs to feel safe to follow their lead so will you please help me out."

Jane bit her tongue knowing there wasn't anything she could say or do to change the situation. Maura would be on a plane to Pakistan tomorrow afternoon and all she could do is pray that she would see her best friend again. Stepping forward to a chair she took her boots off to prepare for the activity.

The song ended and the pair came to Emily noticing the tension between the two women. "Is everything okay?" Maura asked.

"Yes… we are going to need those floor pads other there." Jane said as she went to get them to set up.

"What's up with Jane?" JJ asked.

"She is upset that Maura is going into a dangerous situation and she knows she can't protect her or stop her from doing it."

"Oh… so you are the bad guy right?"

"Yep… but I do not blame her for being angry. I feel the same way in some respects. The only difference is I know you are the best at your job and the teams here are the best at theirs."

"We will all come back to you Em. You just have to believe that."

"I do Jennifer. Honest I do." She said as she wrapped the woman in a hug that they both needed to reassure themselves with.

"Okay Maura show JJ what you know."

The women had fun with the self-defense drill. Emily had texted Rafael to join them for the fencing exercise since she wasn't able physically to do it herself.

Jane hopped off the mats when the two were fully dressed in gear with swords. The match began and Maura total dominated the young man.

"Wow… every time Garcia called her an Amazon I would laugh but damn she could beat Xena I believe." Jane said with awe in her voice.

"Yes that is why she will be carrying a couple of police battons with her."

They continued to watch the impressive show. Emily slipped in behind JJ and started pointing things out for her to watch.

"The most important thing to remember with Maura is she will always move left on a countermeasure. People always move right but she taught herself to react left and that is how she won so many times."

"I've seen her do that twice now and beat Rafael badly."

"Just remember that. Hopefully you will not have to use that information but it will come in handy if you do."

"I give… I surrender." Rafael said throwing the sword down.

The women all laughed. Emily took his mask and picked up his sword.

"Now my lady time to show off your special moves."

"Emily your hurt and not well enough…"

"Silence woman on guard." She lifted the sword in the air causing Maura to mimic the same motion with pure reaction. She hadn't noticed that Emily had removed her IV to engage her.

The two were in mid battle with Emily holding her own. Maura showing the special moves as Emily became more aggressive making the fight to come out in her lady.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!"

All movement ceased including breathing as the Ambassador came in with Dr. Kate. All of a sudden Maura remembered Emily was supposed to be on an IV and the rest of the ladies moved to the other side of the room.

"Yes mother." Emily looked at her friends like "Traitors."

"What do you think you are doing with that sword in your hand?"

"Helping my team to learn Maura's combat skills"

"Okay my hard headed friend enough fun for you. Take that mask off and let me see how much pain you are in." Dr. Kate said as she smiled at the brunette.

"Have I told you how much I hate doctors?" Emily said pulling off her mask.

She was soaked with sweat and pale even though her cheeks were rosy. Maura removed her mask to also evaluate the situation feeling guilty for getting caught up in the exercise instead of remembering Emily's health issues.

"Well Ms. Prentiss I do believe you have had enough physical exertion for one day. The good thing is I do not believe you have hurt anything but you are on bed rest for the rest of the day."

"I'll go and rest as long as you do not put that IV back in me."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn woman, "Let's put it back in until bed time. If you keep some food and drink down I will forgo it."

"What time is it?" JJ asked knowing she would have to be leaving soon.

"It's 1:30pm why?"

"I'm going to have to leave soon. Your mother has flown Will and Henry in for the night so I could see them before the mission."

"That was so nice of her." Garcia said as she came up to the group.

"Pen did you get an answer to the message?"

"Yes it said:

Two days in the desert can make one thirsty for sure. You can also see strange things in that amount of time. One might want to vacation at the ocean next time if the heat is too much in the desert. I'm just glad your vacation went as planned. See you later my friend.

"Everything is still on schedule."

"Good then you can come with me to your room so I can shower and you can bed rest as your doctor has suggested." JJ said smiling at the disgruntled brunette before her.

"That's an excellent idea Jennifer. I want to speak with Dr. Kate a moment then I will be up to sponge bathe you habibiy."

"No thanks I will shower on my own thank you." She said as she huffed off with JJ.

"She is a handful isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Maura said smiling at the doctor.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes thank you." Maura said beaming her happiness.

"Dr. Isles…"

"Maura…please"

"Maura… I realize you see that she is in no way ready for intercourse on a physical level or mental but that doesn't mean she is not ready to be intimate."

"We have been to a degree."

"Maura…" the doctor touched her fore arm to get her full attention, "You both need this. Let it happen to strengthen you both. You will know how far to take it but it is time for you two to attain to Vivah again. It will help you both."

"Thank you doctor I will play that one by ear. Now we better get up there or she will have hidden the IV stuff."

"No worries I brought extra I figured she would try as much."

They both laughed heading towards the stairs.

XXXXX

The Ambassador walked into the meeting room where she was looking for Agent Rossi. She noticed Jaclyn in the corner reading her dosai.

"Hello Jaclyn.'

"Ambassador, lovely seeing you again"

"Let's cut the crap Jaclyn. You know where you would be if Emily hadn't convinced me you had good in you after stealing her identity and trying to pass yourself off as my daughter when you were in your teens."

"Yea let's not forget where the street scum comes from shall we."

"Look I am here to say my daughter was right in many cases but let's not kid ourselves I also see that destructive side that is still in you. Now with that said heed this warning my dear, you ever try impersonating my daughter without her permission or hurting her with your mischievousness again. I will bury you. Make no mistakes young lady it will not be hard to erase a bad taste in my mouth at all."

"You know you keep saying Emily is like her father but there is more of you in her than you realize. I do pull you daughter's chains from time to time because that is just what we do to each other, but let it be known my dear Ambassador I would give my life for that woman. I might even take a bullet for you because you are her mother but my life for you that's pushing it a bit though."

They both stared at each other coldly for several moments then both busted out laughing.

"Well I guess we both know where we stand then. Have you seen Agent Rossi?"

"He went to the rose garden."

"Thank you dear and for what it's worth good luck with your future."

"Thank you Ambassador I appreciate that."

XXXXX

Dr. Kate and Maura walked into an empty bedroom.

"Where is she?"

Maura smiled, "I guess Jennifer got her to get in the shower."

"Those two are very close and yet I do not see any aura of jealousy around you. It is absolutely beautiful."

"Yes they are and no I'm not jealous I am grateful as you have said my love is a handful at best."

"Well we will try and get her to full speed soon but I am almost afraid of what full speed looks like."

"I was worried we might not have any speed when we first met. You know I am a scientist too and I have a hard time with let's say believing beyond. That first day we met I had went to the morgue to clear my head a bit and I found myself praying. I prayed for someone to come and help Emily like Sister Kate."

"Who is that?"

"Sister Kate was someone Emily could talk to when she was younger. She doesn't trust people with her thoughts and emotions but she gives mercy out like it was water when she sees pain.

So you can imagine my surprise when you walked in telling me you were Dr. Kate. But I think the God who answered sent you to me my friend. I need all the help I can get with that beautiful soul. She has suffered some really painful and traumatic things. Time will heal most physical wounds but the emotional ones worry me. Thank you for your help and for being here it will give me peace while I'm gone."

"It is my pleasure my friend."

XXXXX

"Agent Rossi there you are."

"Elizabeth please call me David."

"David yes such a stout name."

They smiled at each other. Both were getting the "teenage crush bug" on each other it seemed he had to agree with Garcia's analogy even though it was painful to do so.

"David has there been any progress with the special project I asked you to look into for me?"

"Yes I believe I have located that special gift you were looking for and I am in the process of getting it through customs as we speak."

"Good I knew you were a man of action and influence." She said as she smiled and left as Garcia came out looking for him.

"You two are just so cute together." Garcia said "But Rossi if you hurt her Emily will shoot you."

"I know she has reminded me of that fact a few times lately."

"You might want to listen to her the last guy that hurt her mother is plant food six feet under and from what I hear she did that with one bullet at a hundred yards out."

"Yeah I know I was there." He said as he smiled like a proud father. "What were you needing Garcia?"

"This letter came for you from Rome. It looked important so I brought it to you."

"Thanks Garcia."

"No worries tootles the British gang and the rest of us are heading out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you I have things to attend to here."

"As you will cheers."

Watching the eccentric woman leaving he said to the air, "Damn we just got her out of that British slang just a few months ago. Oh well."

XXXXX

"I'm glad you talked me into this shower. I really did overdo it while fencing."  
"Wow… Emily Prentiss admitting to doing too much, I never thought I would see the day that came out of your mouth."

"Jennifer…"

"What… you going to go a few rounds with me now?"

"I wished I could just to show you how much I appreciate all you have done for me."

JJ stopped washing Emily's back and pulled the woman against her. She never thought she would ever hear a thank you from Emily for alternating her plans.

"I love you Emily. You never once allowed me to thank you for saving my life or Will's. Yet you are here thanking me for what you did without hesitation for me. I'm not sure I will totally ever grasp this whole thing but I am starting to understand you and Maura more and more. I like the concept but I I'm not so sure Will can be okay with it. The actually knowing for sure I think will be too much for him."

"We explained most men cannot accept this type of relationship but what do you mean he will not be okay with actually knowing for sure?"

"He has always been jealous of you Em. He really was puzzled as to why you didn't let him blow up in that train station."

"He is a big part of your and Henry's story and I could let the father of our child die."

"Wait what?"

"I consider Henry as a part of you as I am a part of you so I consider in a small way that Henry is my son too."

"Wow… "

"I would protect him as one of my own. I know you emptied out my safety deposit box, did you not read any of the documents inside it?"

"I haven't exactly had time with you shooting people Anne Oakley and then there's the whole thing of people shooting at you as well. It's had me a bit busy but I have them in my go bag in the other room."

"I would like to go over them with you when you return. We need to make some changes but take them and read over them carefully then you will know for sure what you mean to me."

"You amaze me so much sometimes."

"And you have saved me probably just as many times."

JJ turned her around and kissed her with thankfulness and wonderment mixed together.

"By the way I wouldn't tell Will of this at the moment if it is going to cause you troubles."

"I believe he knows and not talking about it is his way of saying, "okay just don't rub it in my face." I think he is like Maura now, he knows you aren't looking to steal me from him."

"I love you Jennifer." Taking a moment to stare into pure loving blue eyes she had a moment of apprehension. "Please come back to me."

"I have every intention of coming back to you with Maura beside me especially since I'm her maid of honor."

"That will be the best gift ever not to mention the most beautiful one."

JJ lent in and gave her another kiss.

"I think we might better get out of this shower before we become prunes."

"Yeah I have to go play nice for the doctors."

They both busted out laughing at the insincerity of her comment.

Chapter Five

JJ walked into the hotel suite the Ambassador had provided and heard the pitter padding of little feet running towards her.

"Mommy…mommy…"

"Hey little man how are you?"

"I fine."

"I missed you so much." She said kissing the young boy.

"Not so many kisses." He said wiping his face with his hand.

"He has started the big boy stage of no kisses Cheri. But I on the other hand do not mind them."

She smiled and kissed Will hello.

"Eeewww…"

They laughed at their son's new found disgust for emotional display.

"So what's on the agenda for this evening my prince charming?"

"Well since we only have a few hours before you have to leave I thought we could order room service and watch a movie with Henry if that's okay?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, a night with my two men."

"JJ how is Emily doing?"

"She is alive and putting up a very big front of being okay and giving her doctors hell."

"That sounds about right."

They both laughed.

"Is she going on the mission?"

"No and I really do not want to talk about it."

"I know. I just miss you. You have already been gone for over a week and now possibly two more."

"Will… this is my job and I do not want to spend the little time together fighting."

"Your right, it was really nice of Emily's mother to get us this room. It's really fancy."

"Yeah she is a lot like Emily in some ways. She tries to be all bravado when she really is a generous sweet heart."

"I wouldn't cross her though if she is anything like Emily."

JJ thought about his comment a few moments wondering what exactly he had meant but decided just to let it go.

"Have you looked at the menu I am starving?"

"Not yet we were waiting on you."

"Just order up something I'm sure everything here is good. I want to go and spend some time playing with Henry and choose the movie."

"Sounds good to me"

"Oh… I forgot to tell you. Emily got engaged today."

"What… I didn't even think she dated."

"Will… she dates… I guess… well come to think of it I've never heard her say she has gone on a date."

"See"

"Okay you got me on that one but she asked Maura to marry her this morning."

"Wow… isn't that her childhood friend?"

"Yes and the love of her life."

"Well good for her. I always kind of thought she was after you until she stayed with me and disarmed that bomb."

"Emily and I are very close friends and I do love her very much Will but you and Henry are my story and she would never do anything to change that I can honestly say. She is a part of me in many ways. The best way I can explain it is she is like your partner on the force only mixed with a best friend and sister all in one."

"I get it to a degree but I also think it's a female thing no offense."

"Of course you do."

"Hey guys just don't get all up and personal is all I'm saying."

"Yeah like patting each other on the ass in sports or guy nights out and stuff."

"It's okay JJ you can have your girl thing and I got my guy thing." He said smiling trying to make peace before war broke out and he was sleeping alone. "I'm going to order and you play with Henry.

"Hey little man can I play with your truck here."

"Sure mommy."

She smile at the blonde boy as her thoughts went a hundred miles away thinking I love my family and I would always have to choose them because of Henry but I'm glad I get to have parts of Emily as well. She thought back to the shower they both shared just hours ago. She could hear Emily's voice as she watched her son playing "I would protect him as my own" she knew that statement was as true and real as the boy standing in front of her play acting flying a plane.

XXXXX

Looking around Emily wondered what time it was and how long she had been asleep. She heard the shower running and was curious as to who was in it. She sat up and the nurse came towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Who's in the shower?"

"Dr. Isles is in there. She ordered some Thai food for the two of you and it should be here soon."

"What time is it?"

"It's around 6pm."

"Okay… can you take this IV out of my hand please?"

"Let me check you vitals and if they are good Dr. Kate said I could take it out. She also told me to remind you no sword play."

"The doc's got jokes I see."

"Yes but she was serious as well."

Emily bit her tongue until the nurse finished her checks and took the IV out of her hand.

"Thank you. I will not need your services tonight. Dr. Isles will be here with me."

"Yes ma'am I understand. I will see you tomorrow."

Emily was glad to see the woman leave. She was so tired of people in scrubs with needles and cold metal things touching her. All she wanted was to be holding one warm Maura in her arms.

Smiling at the thought she went to the closet and looked to see if Garcia had managed to sneak the two silk robes up that she had asked her to pick up from Agent Provocateur. She figured the eccentric tech would enjoy browsing in the shop as well. She could only imagine the comments she was in for but that really didn't matter. She just wanted to see how green Maura's eyes would get in the emerald robe. She looked and saw them hanging at the very end, "Thank you Pen you're the best," she thought.

She quickly took the robe to the bathroom and slipped in and stole all of the clothes Maura had planned on putting on and hung the green robe on the hook behind the door. She then went to the bed where she had laid out her own red robe and began stripping out of her clothes. She pulled the material of the robe over her arms and sighed deeply at the feel of the texture knowing that Maura was going to absolutely enjoy the same feeling.

She barely had time to go to the mirror and brush her hair and start putting on lotion when there was a light knock on the door. Bettie was standing there with a look of indignant holding a picnic basket in her hands.

"I'm sorry Bettie but Thai is her favorite and steamed rice is all I think I can hold down."

"Well at least you can still eat like a human. I put real dishes and silverware in there and a bottle of chardonnay for your girl. Nice robe by the way." The older lady winked and smiled at her favorite daughter by proxy.

Smiling through a blush she took the basket, "Thank you Bettie. I have missed you so much."

"Yeah…yeah I get all the cards and letters saying as much," she said waving her hand in a dismissing manor.

Emily smiled knowing the woman was pulling her strings. She started unloading the basket and noticed a small rolled up bamboo mat. She smiled knowing her Bettie thought of everything. The older woman always took care of her. She gathered some big pillows in a circle. Rolling out the mat and she placed the dishes out with the wine leaving the food in the basket to stay warm.

She lit the candles which was the last thing on the checklist and just in time as she heard Maura opening the bathroom door.

"I believe we need to call security we seem to have a clothes thief in the house." Maura said as she slipped her arms around Emily's waist from behind.

"Well, I'll have to get right on that won't I or I could just confess to the crime and receive my punishment." She said leaning back into the embrace loving the feel of Maura's arms around her and the scent of her which was floating around her intoxicating every fiber of Emily's being.

"Did you rest well love?"

"I did but now I just want to stay like this forever."

Laughing, "Well it would be a waste of food and you need to eat for both of you."

"Ummm okay but just a few more moments please."

Tightening her hold Maura held her until she was content to let go. When Emily turned to kiss her she froze as her breath hitched when she looked into emerald eyes darker than the robe she was wearing. "My god you are beautiful."

"I could say the exact same thing."

They kissed with patience and enjoyment of harmony. Both were being hit with so many feelings and emotions all at once.

"We might better sit and have some of this Thai before it gets cold and it will get cold if my lips stay this close to yours much longer."

"Charmer"

"That's the plan." Emily smiled brightly.

"I love this but…"

"I know I'm no way near able to accept being made love to but maybe I can at least give you the gift love."

"I am fine with your presence alone habibiy."

"I know you are but Maura I have had years of living and loving on memories and fantasies. Please leave me this time with a new memory to hold on till your back."

Tears began falling down both women's cheeks, "We will see love but I promise tonight will be a memory we both hold onto till I get back with or without the gift."

They kissed again and sat down to eat. Emily poured her wine and a bottle of water for herself, "Do you remember the first night we made love?"

"God yes… our anatomy class helped us out on that one."

"I thought I was doing everything so wrong but we made it through it."

"I never knew you thought that."

"I always was afraid of not making you happy."

"Emily… there were times when you looked up in class and we caught eyes and you smiled that I nearly had to go change my underwear because of the memory of what you did to me the night before."

"Wow… I thought I was the only one with that problem."

They continued to reflecting on the past and staring into each other's eyes until silence and longing filled the atmosphere. Emily broke the silence, "Come dance with me your too far away from me."

"I'm sitting right beside you."

"Yeah I know that's too far. I want you in my arms."

Maura smiled and stood entering her arms as the soft jazz played.

"You are intoxicating woman."

"You are not allowed alcohol."

"I know that's why I have you."

Swaying in each other's arms for several songs Emily started pulling the tie to Maura's robe and was stopped by her hand gently placed on top.

"Please Maura."

"I'm concerned about your health habibiy."

"I know I can't love and taste you the way I truly want to and I also know I may not be able to even finish what I start but with your help I will not leave you unsatisfied. Please let me try I need this. I need a memory that I can still feel the warmth of. That I can still physically smell the fragrances of your hair and body, I want the memory of the taste of your skin to dance on my lips at night when you are not there."

Maura took their hands and pulled the tie apart. She slipped her hands immediately to the warmth of the skin of in front of her. They danced more until Maura was over powered with the need to feel warmth on her hands too. She untied Emily's robe and mirrored the hand positions her lover had on her.

Soon hands began to find their way to other places like the small of backs and shoulders. The women were lost in the soft jazz music and each other as the air became thick with the electricity of desire.

"Bed"

"What?"

"I need you in bed please your buckling my knees." Maura said breathlessly.

She smiled and danced them to the bed. They lost the robes somewhere along the way.

Once they were lying down Emily looked at her hands, "Suddenly I'm sixteen again and afraid to touch you love. Stupid isn't it."

"We haven't touched each other like this in over twenty odd years. I'm nervous too but trust me when I say I am very ready for your love and I want it.

*Oh Beloved, take me. Liberate my soul. Fill me with your love and release me from two worlds. If I set my heart on anything but you let fire burn me from inside."

Emily looked into emerald eyes with amazement as she finished the poem.

"Oh Beloved, take away what I want. Take away what I do. Take away what I need. Take away everything that takes me from you."*

"Come my love let's make our memory." Maura said as she took Emily's hand and led the way.

Feelings and tears exploded in Emily as she felt the body she had craved for years. She mapped all the reactions with her finger tips. She understood now how blind people painted within their touch the faces of others for she was painting a lasting imprint in her soul of Maura in ecstasy.

Mixing the paintings of young Maura she remembered with the present one beneath her body praying it would be enough for the future until she could hold her again.

Regaining her breath Maura brought their hands up and placed them on Emily's lips.

"You can taste me, love me, and have me anytime for I am yours always."

Licking her lips, "And I yours."

She barely got the words out before the sobs started for both of them. Emily laid in the crevice of Maura's neck as the sobs melted into sleep. This was the first time that they both broke not because of trauma or stress but because of the pure joy of find home again in each other's love.

XXXXX

JJ anticipated the text more than hearing it. She hadn't been able to sleep with all the thoughts and emotions flowing around in her head. Wondering what was going on here she was in the arms of the man who was her husband and father of her son yet it wasn't enough she needed Emily. Did that make her selfish, abnormal, or was it just her DNA that she needed both. Emily and Maura's words ran through her head. She prayed that what they said really was true and it would work in real life.

Her phone buzz again with another message pulling her from the endless mind loop she was in. It was Hotch telling her there were developments and they had to be down stairs in fifteen.

She groaned looking at the clock that said 5am. She acknowledged the order and crawled out to grab a five minute shower.

XXXXX

All of the teams were there when Hotch and JJ walked in only Emily and Maura were absent. They had decided to give the couple some extra time since it would take time for everyone to arrive.

Garcia went to wake the couple before JJ had remembered that Emily had her guns again.

"Jane! Come on!"

"What?"

"Emily has her guns…."

They hadn't reached the top of the stairs until they heard the high pitched scream of Penelope.

"You move towards her and I'll blow your brains out you son of a bitch." Emily said in a voice that froze her in her tracks.

"Em it's me Penelope please don't shoot me."

Jane beat JJ to the room and looked in and saw Pen frozen with Emily naked with a Glock pointed towards her head and Maura was sitting up in the bed.

"Keep people out here I'm going in."

"Emily its Jane I'm coming in."

Jane picked up Maura's eyes as she rounded the doorway very easily. She stopped beside Penelope.

"Kia love I am so sorry. I tried so hard to find you. I saved our daughter I'm so sorry love. Come here away from him."

Jane looked at Maura who was shaking her head yes for Jane to go to Emily. For Maura saw that Dr. Kate had come in the side entrance and had a needle ready to sedate her patient. Jane came towards Emily who reached out to embrace her with the arm absent the Glock.

"I'm so sorry baby. I loved you as much as I could. I promise I'll take care of Chessie…."

Emily never finished the sentence for Jane stepped into Emily's arms and grabbed the Glock after Dr. Kate gave her the shot. Maura jumped up to help to get Emily back into the bed.

"Nice look there doc," Jane said teasing the woman.

"Be quiet Jane and help me get here in bed."

"You me get the vampire in bed don't you?"

"What?"

"Your neck looks like an angry vacuum cleaner got vengeance on it."

"Damn."

"Language Maura," Jane said with a mocking face.

"Everything okay in there." JJ called.

"Yeah you might want to come and get Pen I think she has turned into a statue." Jane said laughing.

JJ walked in and saw a naked Maura and Jane trying to cover up a naked Emily and and frozen Penelope with her mouth open and tears running down her checks. She went to her friend trying to console her.

"What happened to you neck Dr. Isles?" JJ asked.

"You know what Emily does in her sleep sometimes I just forgot to keep her lower on my body she fell asleep in the crevice of my neck."

"What are you talking about? That must be a thing she does with you because she has never given me a hickey."

Maura smiled shaking her head as she slipped on the green robe.

"Now what was so hell fire important that you came busting in here triggering that flashback?" Maura said with just a hint of irritation.

"Hold on there a moment Pen is also in shock. Let me get her out of here. Come on Pen Morgan is outside."

JJ put her arm around the traumatized woman.

"Why does she want to shoot me?"

"Pen you scared her is all."

"No JJ this the second time in a twenty four hour period that she has pointed a gun at me."

"Pen the first one wasn't loaded."

"Not helping JJ."

She handed the colorful woman off to Morgan.

"Come on baby girl let's get you some coffee down stairs."

JJ walked back into the room noticing that Maura had left to take a shower.

"Jane how long is she going to be out because we are going to need her in the alter planning of things because she is the only one who knows what the Falcon will do?"

"Dr. Kate said we could wake her in about an hour with a shower."

"I'll go and let Hotch know."

JJ left as Maura came in in a pair of sweets and a tank top.

"Well since hanging around Emily your wardrobe has taken a down grade."

"I do not have time right now to worry with that Jane."

"Wow this is serious."

"I am having concerns about leaving her for this mission."

"Now you are talking sense finally."

"Jane I'm still going but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will sleep in here with her while I'm gone."

"You want me…" pointing at the bed "sleep in there?"

"Yes it helps her stay calm."

"Maura she thinks I'm her dead wife. What if she wakes up wanting a little something… something?" Jane said with a look a questioning fear.

"Just tell her you got a head ache and roll over."

"Oh… you got jokes again don't you doc." She said coming and tickling the women until they both busted out laughing.

"What's all the noise in here with my patient trying to heal?"

"She is three sheets to the wind doc we aren't disturbing her." Jane said looking at the passed out brunette.

"Sorry Dr. Kate we were trying to come up with a way to help Emily while I'm gone."

"Well it seems that nightmares and shock seem to be the triggers."

"I agree. We can help the shock factors but the dreams are out of our control." Jane said.

"I agree with Maura on you sleeping with her. You are the closest one to Maura that will be here. She doesn't seem to have nightmares with a warm body beside her."

"Yeah that's because it's been JJ or Maura there. What about Chessie?"

"No she is just now able to sleep without someone with her."

"Thank you for the recommendation of Dr. Addison. She has done wonders with Chessie in such a short time."

"I knew she would be good for her. Well let's wake sleeping beauty for her mission waits.

XXXXX

Emily walked into the meeting room with the help of Jane and Maura on each side. She pointed at Garcia and motioned her over.

"Pen I am so sorry. I can't stop the damn flash backs. Please forgive me. I love you so much and I would never hurt you."

Pen engulfed the woman in a hug sobbing.

"Easy there baby girl let the woman breathe." Morgan said smiling.

"It's okay Morgan let her squeeze she has earned the right." Emily said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay let's get settled we have major issues to deal with here." Hotch was all business. "Emily have you been briefed."

"Yes I know they actually found a fully weaponized missile being smuggled into Iran. I know that Pakistan is about to go to war over it. Now the plan has changed. My mother is now talking to the secretary of state about a peace mission to Tehran.

This will happen if only if it's just a day trip. Hotch, Morgan, Raphael and Dr. Martin you will be on that mission. Raphy nothing has changed with the outcome of this mission.

Z-man has already left for the setup of the second phase of getting the Falcon home. Jaclyn you will fly with JJ and Maura. You know what is called for operation Slaughterhouse applies."

"Wait what?" Maura asked.

"Jaclyn will explain on the plane and she will give you both the plans. Trust her she will get you home I promise."

The Ambassador came into the room and announced that there were two jets at the airport and that they all would be leaving in two hours to get everything in order."

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Jane asked upset that was all the meeting was.

"Jane I had already made alternate plans knowing what they might find at the border. I promise this plan will work."

"You are sending our friends and family into an area where there is a nuclear war about to start. I'm supposed to be okay with this?"

"No you are not supposed to be okay with it but this is the best way to stop the war from actually starting. The information we retrieve will help stop it. I do not like sending my wife, mother, her mother, and my team my family into harm's way. God I wish I could just go and fix it but I can't. I'm broken and I can't…."

"EMILY"

Maura yelled as Emily fell to the floor. She yelled at JJ to get Dr. Kate.

"She is okay Maura. She is just on over load and the medicine is not totally out of her system. We will get her back to bed and I will put the IV back in. She is fine. Go but come back soon she needs you."

JJ and Maura spent the next hour sitting looking at Emily trying to get the courage to leave her and complete the mission.

"It's time ladies you need to go to the airport." Jane hated to tell them but she wouldn't let anyone else do it either.

"Thank you Jane we will be down in a few moments."

They kissed the sleeping woman and promised that they would be back soon.

Jane was waiting outside the door on Maura. JJ passed and hugged her, "Take care of Emily and I promise I will take care of Maura."

"Thank you but I want you to take care of yourself too JJ."

"I will my friend I will."

Maura came out and engulfed Jane in a hug.

"Take care of yourself Dr. Isles."

"Detective"

"Come back to me Maura life will suck if you don't."

Maura pulled back and looked Jane in the eyes and pulled the woman into a kiss and then left without saying a word.

"Damn, she has to come back I was just starting to like kissing a girl."


End file.
